Waking Up
by GoingVintage
Summary: Puck is an exhausted single dad who is slowly losing his grip on reality. Rachel offers to help out but does she have ulterior motives? My first ever fanfic. Rated M for Puckleberry smut in Chapter 4.
1. Chapter 1

**Author Note: I have NO idea why I'm doing this. I have never written fanfiction in my life. I've never even read fanfiction before this show arrived on the scene. But "Glee", and specifically Puck and Rachel, speak to me! I feel like they NEED to be together. (Perhaps it is because Mark Salling is the sexiest man on the planet?) I don't really know my reasoning but anyway, this is my very first fanfic ever. I have a general direction for the story and will hopefully have time to continue it!**

* * *

He was pretty sure Mr. Schuester was talking about a song. Madonna? Or was it the Jonas Brothers? It didn't matter, though, because Noah Puckerman wasn't hearing any of it. Yawning repeatedly until his eyes watered, Puck was relieved that this was the last class of the day. Then he could run home and sleep for an hour before he had "Anna duty" tonight.

Puck draped back in his plastic chair, his long, lean frame stretched out in front of him. His face molded into a crooked smile as he thought of Anna. Just two months old, she was very much the apple of his father's eye. She had her father's dark eyes and hair but her mother's nose and lips. Puck looked over at Quinn Fabray, Anna's mother, who smiled back at him. Just a few months ago, Puck was trying desperately to convince Quinn that he was father and relationship material. Once the true paternity came out, he survived an ass-kicking by Finn (which he totally could have won if he didn't think he deserved a fist in the face for screwing his best friend's girl and subsequently knocking her up and then lying about it for months), Puck and Quinn finally gave the relationship a go. Three glorious months later, Anna was born and Puck and Quinn had broken up for good, deciding they were awesome parents but horrible lovers. Now, they had an arrangement that, oddly, worked perfectly. Puck had Anna three nights a week at his house, Quinn had her three nights a week at her house, and they alternated the seventh night. Puck figured it gave them each a chance at getting virtually zero sleep and walking around the halls of McKinley like zombies. Despite his complete lack of sleep, he wouldn't change his life at all. Well, if he was honest with himself, he would probably have sex more. That had pretty much dried up. Fucking someone's mom was SO much less appealing than it used to be, considering he was a parent himself. Now, his former cougar-chasing antics kinda turned his stomach. Self-love was as much as he could muster these days. Wracking up sexual conquests took more energy than he had to give.

As Puck gathered his gym bag and guitar, he saw chestnut colored hair atop a tiny frame zipping towards him. Turning, he sighed, "Hello, Berry."

"Hello, Noah……" Rachel stood looking at him with wide eyes.

Puck was immediately annoyed. His jaw tensed up and his brow furrowed. He just wanted to go home and fall into bed, not stand here discussing choreography or the latest Broadway musical or some other non-important, sleep-depriving shit with his arrogant, babbling ex-girlfriend.

After a few long seconds of staring at her silent form, Puck barked, "You want something, Berry?"

Gripping her dance bag, Rachel's confidence seemed to falter a bit at Puck's gruff greeting. But a split second later, she had firmed her grip on her bag, brightened her phenomenal smile, and looked up into Puck's brooding eyes.

"Look, Noah. I, along with everyone else in Glee, can see that you are physically drained by the pressures of life as a single teenage father. And while your actions are admirable, you simply need a break. I know that you have Anna tonight and I wanted to offer my babysitting services so that you could get the proper rest. You do know that extended periods of physical exhaustion can be detrimental to your vocal chords. As a strong male member of this group, you owe it to yourself, and your fellow glee club members, to get proper rest and hydration."

As Rachel rambled, Noah stared at her like she was sprouting horns. Finally, he said, "huh?"

Rachel smiled. "I'm a certified babysitter, fully trained in infant CPR. I am simply saying that I would gladly watch Anna for you tonight if you'd like."

Puck threaded his fingers through his Mohawk. "Walk with me, Berry." As they made their way to his car, Puck said, "How did you know that I was alone at home tonight?"

Rachel held open the door to his backseat as he tossed his stuff inside. "From our brief union, I remembered that your mom works on Tuesday nights and that your sister attends a girls gathering at the Jewish community center. It is apparent that you will be unable to rest this evening and if Anna is even slightly fussy, your nerves will be even more frayed than they already are. You simply cannot live like that forever."

Puck stared at her. She remembered his family's schedule? Shit, he couldn't even remember the first names of her fathers, even though he was forced to eat dinner with them twice in the week that he and Berry dated. "You scare me sometimes, Berry. I mean you really scare me."

Rachel started to object to Puck's comment but he stopped her. "However, I am just exhausted enough to take you up on the offer. Be at my house at 5pm."

Rachel beamed at him, giving him a smile that made him think she'd just agreed to a Broadway contract and not to babysitting his infant daughter while he slept.

"Wonderful, Noah! I'll see you then!"

Only on his drive home did Puck realize that he probably just eliminated his chances of sleep for the night. Letting Rachel Berry into his house, who talked like there was an impending ban on big words so she had to get them all used quickly (and at the same damn time), was probably a disaster waiting to happen. But right now, there was pretty much anything he wouldn't do for sleep.

As Rachel walked toward her car, she couldn't conceal her broad grin. _Great acting as usual, Rachel! Now tonight, put phase one of your plan into action!_ Rachel shivered with excitement. She was about to do something completely out of character and she couldn't wait.


	2. Chapter 2

**Authors note: Thanks for all the subscription alerts, favorites, and reviews. I was really shocked when they started pouring in! It makes me want to write faster. I spent a lot of time this week at work jotting down ideas for this story. I'm in management and admittedly had far more important work-related things to do but I found myself thinking about ideas for this story all week. I'm addicted to reading all the wonderful Glee fanfic out there and am really enjoying writing one of my own. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own "Glee". I only wish I was that creative. That said, Mark Salling is more than welcome to become my love-slave (although I guess I better run that past my husband first!!!!)**

**Author's Note Part 2: I hope ya'll get my **_**Jane Eyre**_** reference. I love that novel and Puck has reminded me of the mysterious Mr. Rochester from the get-go! **

* * *

As Rachel swiped a second coat of mascara over her lashes, she smiled at her reflection. She had to leave for Noah's in just a few minutes but wanted to make sure she looked just right. Her plan called for perfection!

Stepping away from the mirror for a full-body view, Rachel was more than pleased with what she saw. Her legs were encased in a form-fitting pair of dark blue jeans. Her shirt, a blushy pink color, clung to her and had a plunging neckline. And thanks to her new push-up bra, the neckline actually had something to plunge toward for once. What nature had begun in the breast department, Victoria's Secret had finished beautifully. Peeking from beneath her neckline was the slightest hint of white lace. _Hello, girls!_ Rachel thought. Sitting down, she slid her feet into a pair of stiletto-heeled boots. With one last glance at herself, Rachel was positive that there was no way Noah Puckerman would be able to avoid staring. Even with all her self-image issues, Rachel knew she looked "smokin" (as the boys would say.)

Realizing that her dads would never let her out of the house to "babysit" while broadcasting that much cleavage, Rachel grabbed one of her frumpier sweaters, buttoned it over her shirt, and tromped down the stairs. Announcing her plans for the evening, she kissed her dads and was out the door.

After making a very important stop, Rachel was on her way. As she drove, she thought about her plan. Midway through her 16th year, Rachel was still very much a virgin. A few months ago, she was convinced that her status was finally going to change. As soon as Quinn and Finn had broken up, Finn had run straight into Rachel's arms, just as she had imagined that he would. But alas, soon after they had begun dating, Finn's "problem" was discovered. Make out sessions usually ended in Finn's embarrassed apologies. But Rachel was undeterred. Her devotion to Finn was far stronger than any sexual problems they may have had. And she knew that with dedication, determination, and love, they would get through anything. So they spent their days after school and weekends together. Rachel, finally, felt like she was complete. She had her leading man. Finn understood her and didn't get annoyed by her excessive vocabulary; even if he didn't actually know what she was saying half the time. He was supportive and adoring – at first. But as the months passed, he began to change. She couldn't put her finger on it but something was different. His kisses were less intense and he didn't even try to touch her breasts anymore. And then one day in practice, Rachel caught Finn and Quinn exchanging glances at each other repeatedly. It was then that she knew: despite her promiscuity (sleeping with your boyfriend's best friend? Hello!?) and duplicity, Quinn still had Finn's heart. Rachel ignored the heated glances between her boyfriend and his former girlfriend for a few weeks until she could take it no longer. She confronted Finn, who gave a stumbling, rambling omission of her suspicions. With less flair normally attributed to a performance by Rachel, she dumped him. Three days later, he was back in Quinn's arms. As far as Rachel was concerned, she had come in second to Ms. Perfect Fabray for the LAST time. She was done with love, too. High school boys had nothing to offer her. Well…. they did have ONE thing to offer her and it was during the "Forget Finn Hudson's Existence" period that Rachel decided she needed to lose her virginity, regardless of her relationship status. She realized that her plan for giving it to Finn hadn't worked out but that didn't change the very real fact that she needed to lose the "virgin" label. After all, being a successful star meant having a broad emotional range. Having never have had sex, Rachel was unable to channel those particular emotions for performances. This left her with a missing piece of the talent puzzle – and that was unacceptable to a future Tony/Grammy/Oscar/Emmy winner like herself. Rachel Leigh Berry had to have the total package. And that meant having sex.

It was one day in Glee practice that she realized exactly what she needed to do. She was watching the boys work on choreography and her eyes were drawn to the way Noah's jeans molded to his body. It was so...hot! From that day forward, Rachel felt herself growing more and more attracted to his dark, brutish manner (he could sometimes be SO much like Edward Rochester!) Rachel hadn't even felt this way during the brief relationship she shared with Noah. She knew what a sexual guy he was – his two-month old child and his reputation as an incomparable cougar-chaser - were testament to his prowess. This reputation only helped to arouse her more. She remembered from their short relationship how much he enjoyed making out with her and how he had wanted to go farther. It was then that her plan came together. She needed to conquer Noah Puckerman. So she decided to turn on the charm, turn down the admittedly overbearing personality, and push up the "girls" to get his attention. She would then lead him to think that seducing her was his idea. Viola – no longer a virgin! And no stupid, messy emotions would get in the way because Noah Puckerman wasn't the commitment, lovey, relationshippy type. And that's what Rachel needed, sex (just one time, though) without the feelings involved. She refused to be taken for a fool again. Her plan had to work! She would die if it failed.

* * *

There was a knock on the door promptly at 5pm. Of course Berry wouldn't be late. Puck jerked it open and Rachel shoved a box in his hands as she breezed past him. "Here, I thought you might like some pizza."

Puck's stomach growled, the smell of pizza wafting from the box up to his nostrils. He glanced down at the box and then up at Rachel, who was staring at him. His eyes traveled down her chest to her exposed cleavage and his mouth went dry. He was torn – eat pizza or ogle the pair of tits he didn't even know Berry had. His eyes skimmed down her body, appraising her jeans and heels. THIS was a side of Rachel Berry that was very unfamiliar to him.

"Berry! You look….hot!"

Rachel blushed crimson and sheepishly stared at the floor. "Th….thank you, Noah."

"Seriously, why don't you dress like that at school? You'd have guys following you everywhere!"

Puck motioned for Rachel to follow him into the house. Walking into the kitchen, he sat the pizza down on the countertop and pulled out some plates. Rachel watched him as he flipped the box open, grabbed a piece, and shoved it into his mouth. As he chewed, his eyes travelled back towards her cleavage.

"As you know, Noah, I have had some issues in the past with unwanted advances from Jacob Ben-Israel. While dressing like this is occasionally comfortable, I don't need to further invite his leering stares or his detestable blog entries about how he wants to give me his "Jew juice"."

Puck snorted. "You're right. You show up with those babies hangin' out like that and you'd have to buy a biohazard suit. That creepy bastard would be humpin' your leg!"

Rachel smiled, her face turning red again at his crude language but secretly pleased that her appearance was causing this conversation. At least he had noticed_. So far, so good._

She stared at him awkwardly as he ate, not sure of what to say. She was so bad at this! Finally remembering her entire point of being inside the Puckerman home, she asked, "Where's Anna?"

"She's asleep right now. But she's due for a bottle in about a half hour so she'll be waking up soon, I'm sure."

"Well, if you will show me where you keep the formula and bottles, I will get situated so that you can go upstairs and get the rest you so need."

As Puck showed Rachel around the kitchen, he heard Anna's first wails from the baby monitor. He headed toward her nursery with Rachel in tow. Pushing the door open, they walked inside and up to the crib.

"May I?" asked Rachel.

"Sure."

Rachel bent over the crib, picking up the crying baby. "Hey there, baby girl. Are you hungry? Aunty Rachel will feed you if you want." Rachel pulled Anna away from her body to look at her. She was definitely her father's daughter. _Completely adorable_, thought Rachel. She nuzzled Anna's nose to hers and then shouldered her as they walked out the door towards the kitchen.

"Noah, if you'll make her bottle, I'll feed her. Then I mean it, GO TO BED!"

Puck dutifully mixed the formula up and prepared the bottle. Handing it over Rachel's shoulder, he walked around the couch, gave Anna a kiss, and said, "I'll be in my room if you need me. Once Anna's asleep, you're more than welcome to join me."

Rachel's eyes grew wide and her head shot up, meeting Noah's. He grinned broadly. "Or not. It was just a suggestion."

"Uh….that's a joke, right?"

"Yes, Berry. That was a joke." Even as he said it, he smirked at her, sending shivers down Rachel's spine. The guy just dripped sex and her innocent self was powerless against it. Instead of replying, Rachel plastered on a grin. He bade her goodbye with a "see ya in a few hours" and headed up the stairs. Rachel watched him as he ascended, the shorts he was wearing molding to his behind. _My goodness, he's sexy,_ she thought.

Once she heard him close the door, she focused on the little bundle in her arms, who was happily sucking on a bottle. In no time at all, Anna was fed and had fallen back to sleep. Rachel laid her down in her crib and quietly closed the door. Digging her World History textbook out of her backpack, she sat down at the kitchen table and turned her attention to Ireland's potato famine. But as she read, her mind drifted to the bedroom upstairs. She wondered if he slept naked….

* * *

Upstairs, Puck punched his pillow and flipped over. _Dammit. I finally have the chance and I can't fucking sleep. _ Every time he closed his eyes, he envisioned two beautiful breasts outlined in white lace. His self-imposed celibacy was making him crazy, he decided. Otherwise, there is no way in HELL he would be laying here, thinking about Rachel Berry's boobs. She had looked amazing when she walked through the door this evening. He had seen her in costume and was used to her borderline inappropriately short skirts but there was something about the way she looked tonight that was driving him insane. Deep down, he knew it was because she had dressed up for him. There was no other reason she would show up looking like that. She wanted him to notice. Shit, did he notice! He grew hard thinking about the way her jeans clung to her thighs, wondering desperately what was underneath those tight jeans. Groaning loudly, he rolled to his back. Slipping his hand inside his boxers, he gripped his dick in his hand. He couldn't believe he was about to jerk off to Rachel Berry but he was a desperate, tired man. Besides, no one would ever know so it would be as if it hadn't happened anyway. It only took a few minutes and then Puck cleaned himself up and finally drifted off to sleep.

* * *

Three hours later, Puck woke up. Remembering what he had done in order to fall asleep, he felt embarrassment hot on his face. Then he remembered that the object of his latest spanking session was still downstairs. He threw his shorts on over his boxers and bolted down the stairs, not bothering to put on a shirt. Rachel was sprawled out on the couch, watching _E True Hollywood Story_. She hadn't heard him come down the stairs so she was unaware that he had a direct view down her shirt and into her bra. He stood there for a moment, staring at the small, perfectly formed breasts that were on display just for him. _Fuck man! Snap out of this shit. It is RACHEL BERRY. She talks too much and is borderline crazy. Rachel Berry….remember!_

Puck cleared his throat behind Rachel and she shot up. "Noah…uhh…..did you sleep well?"

Turning around, Rachel was greeted by a bare-chested Puck. Her eyes slid over his nipples, stopping on his nipple ring before moving down his chest to the small line of hair that led down from his belly button and disappeared into his shorts. He smiled at her as he watched her eyes travel over his body. Her cheeks were bright pink and her mouth was open slightly, like she wanted to say something but couldn't. Her mouth closed and then opened again but no words came out. Finally, he asked, "How was Anna?"

Rachel pulled herself out of her lustful gazing and regained her professional demeanor. "Anna was awesome. She had a few bottles but never gave me any trouble. She's been asleep for the last 45 minutes…..She's really a beautiful baby, Noah."

Puck smiled. "Of course she is. You've seen her father, right?"

"Ha ha, Noah. I was going to say that she had Quinn's beauty but yes, I suppose she did get some of your more attractive genes as well." Rachel bent to gather her backpack and purse. Noah walked behind her, appreciating how her ass moved in the jeans with every step she took, as she headed toward the door. Opening it, she turned toward him. "I hope I helped you out tonight, Noah. If you need me to babysit again, please don't hesitate to ask. You can't shoulder all this responsibility on your own. Remember, you are part of Glee Club and we look out for one another. We wouldn't have gotten as far as we have if we didn't care about one another so much. If you need anything, you tell me, okay?"

Noah sighed, leaning against the door jamb. "Thank you, Berry, for everything. Underneath all those words and music lyrics and impossible-to-attain goals, you're really…cool."

Rachel smiled brightly, as if she didn't receive compliments too often, even if the compliment was ensconced in the middle of an insult. Puck had the uncontrollable urge to kiss her but restrained himself. What would she think? Would she smack him?

They continued to stare at one another. Rachel looked toward the ground and then slowly began to pivot on her heel to leave. Puck stepped forward, grabbing her arm. _What the hell…it isn't going to hurt anything. _Giving into his urge, Puck pulled her toward him and wrapped his hands in her hair, pulling her body flush against his. He lightly kissed her nose, then her forehead, then each of her eyelids before finally placing his lips on her. Rachel melted into him, her arms instinctively wrapping around his waist as she returned the kiss. His hands traveled down and grabbed her ass, tightly pressing himself against her to let her feel his arousal. Flames shot through Rachel's belly as he ground against her. Slowly, he pulled away.

"Goodnight, Berry. And thanks for the babysitting. The sleep really helped."

Still reeling from the kiss, Rachel whispered goodnight and turned toward her car. _Am I in over my head? _She definitely knew now that Noah wanted her. However, she was not used to feelings so intense. Even her hottest make-out session with Finn didn't cause her knees to go limp and her heart to pound like it did when Noah had kissed her. She knew that if she wanted to have sex with him, he would probably agree. It was what she wanted, right? Her plan was definitely in motion now.

Watching her drive away through the window by the door, Puck had one thought in his mind: He HAD to get into Rachel Berry's pants.


	3. Chapter 3

**Authors note: Again, thanks for all the alerts and reviews! This chapter is a little short because it is a set-up for the first smut chapter, which is coming up next. I think this story is probably going to end up being six chapters in all. It may go longer but right now, my story plan is six chapters. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own **_**Glee.**_** However, I will be heartbroken when the fall finale airs next week and I have to wait until April to see more episodes. But hopefully the writers have paid attention to the fans and realize that Puckleberry fans have it right and Finchel fans need to suck it! :) ****(I'm joking – love Finchel too….but they just don't have the same intense bodice-ripping chemistry only belonging to Puckleberry). Heck, Mark Salling even said in a recent interview that he wants Rachel and Puck together because the fans are so rabid!**

* * *

When Rachel got home from Noah's, she gave her fathers kisses on the cheeks and immediately retreated to the bedroom. Her head was spinning. She had never been so turned on in all of her 16 years. And coupled with that arousal was confusion. Sure, she had dated Noah once before but he seemed different now. More mature…darker…she couldn't put her finger on it. Perhaps it was because Anna had drastically changed him. Nonetheless, the mean spirit that used to reside inside Noah Puckerman had all but disappeared. Granted, he was still rude and crude and had a short fuse but he no longer seemed out to make anyone miserable anymore. The new Noah only further caused complications within Rachel's mind. She needed to be attracted to him physically only, not emotionally. But she had enjoyed being with him this evening, even if he had slept for three hours of it. Just being in his house, feeding his daughter while the air was permeated with the smell of him made her feel somehow intimately connected to him. And that kiss……oh that kiss….

Rachel changed into her nightgown, replaying the kiss in her mind like a slow-motion football play. She could still feel his hot hand on her behind, his nails digging in as he worked to push her closer to him, almost like he wanted their flesh to blend. Her eyes closed and shivers ran down her spine, pooling in her loins, as she thought about the feeling of his thick arousal pressed against her. Her body had been pressed against his bare chest and she had been able to feel his nipples against her. Just the thought caused wetness to collect –again – between her legs. As she threw herself down on her bed, she buried her head in a lacy yellow pillow and groaned from frustration. There was now no doubt in her mind that Noah Puckerman would sleep with her. And somehow, she was positive that it would be toe curling, mind-numbing fabulous. Like Barbra-Streisand-limited-engagement-front-row-tickets FABULOUS! She just had to make it happen. Or did she just have to get up the guts? She didn't know….but she never expected the prospect of giving one's virginity to another to be quite so scary. Either way, she steeled herself against her nervous thoughts and chastised herself. _Treat this like a career move, Rachel. No emotions! This is Noah Puckerman, after all. He's practically a gigolo. _ She just hoped she could remember that….

* * *

Walking into the wide doors of McKinley the next morning, Puck's eyes immediately started scanning the halls for Rachel. He didn't even realize he was subconsciously looking for her until his eyes settled onto her form, standing in front of her locker. She was back in one of her short little skirts but was sans knee-socks today. He preferred her with bare legs as apposed to knee socks but….wait…what the hell is he thinking? He has obviously been spending too much time around Kurt. Puck's gaze shifted left and he noticed Jacob Ben-Israel standing far too close to Rachel, shifting back and forth from one foot to the other, talking excitedly. Puck scowled, clenching his fists at his sides. Walking up behind them, he stopped to listen without being noticed.

"Rachel, when are you going to realize that there is no guy in this school who could please you like I can? We were made for each other…..I don't know why you keep fighting your lust for me. Do you know how bad I want to slip my fingers inside your…."

Before Jacob could finish his sentence, he was slammed against the locker bay. His eyes wide and covered by glasses that were now askew, Jacob stared up at his attacker. Puck pressed Jacob's back into the locks, hoping to cause a little pain to mix in with his very obvious fear. Jacob let out a little mewl, much like a hungry kitten. Looking over at Rachel, he smiled. "This douchebag bothering you?"

Rachel hesitated, obviously not sure how to react to her honor being defended, especially by the same person who once used to humiliate her daily.

"….yes, Noah. This cretin was about to sexually harass me for the six thousandth time before you arrived. " Turning to face Jacob, who was still suspended above the ground by Noah's muscular arm, she added, "And he is obviously deaf because he doesn't know what "no" means!"

Noah let out a low growl and turned his attention back toward the bushy-haired, trembling loser cowering against the lockers.

"Listen, you pathetic little fucker. It is pretty obvious to me that Berry here doesn't want you around her. So here's what you're going to do: You're going to grab your backpack and skitter on down the hall. After you change your underwear, you're going to go to class and try not to cry like a bitch because you're scared of me. But before you leave, you little cum stain, you better remember this – if I see you even LOOK in Berry's direction again, you won't ever have to worry about trying to find a willing whore to have sex with because your pathetic little pecker is going to be cut off and shoved down your throat. Capiche?"

Rachel's mouth gaped open. Noah was unbelievably crude…and so scary. She watched his muscles flex in his t-shirt as Jacob struggled in vain to get loose from Noah's iron-like grip. Good God it was sexy…. She watched as Noah let go of Jacob's shirt, causing Jacob to slide back down until his shoes came into contact with the floor. Not saying a word, Jacob grabbed his backpack and shot down the hallway towards the men's room. Once he was out of sight, Puck turned back towards Rachel. "I don't think he'll be bothering you again but if he does, you tell me, okay?"

"Yes…yes Noah, I will tell you…. And thank you for coming to my defense. It was unexpected but certainly not unwelcome."

"No prob, Berry." With a quick wink, Puck turned and sauntered down the hall, feeling like the stud that he knew he was. _Oh yeah, you just sealed the deal, Puckerman. She's going to be butt-ass naked for you in no time._

* * *

Thanks to Noah's kiss last night and his valiant defense of her honor earlier in the day, Rachel felt like she was floating through the halls. She spent every minute of every period thinking about Noah Puckerman (except for when she was in French class. There, she thought about "Monsieur Puckerman.") By the time she arrived to Glee practice, she was nearly giddy with excitement. She was the first to arrive, of course, and she stared hopefully at the door, waiting for her first glimpse of him. He walked in slowly and instantly met her eyes. He gave her a quick grin and sauntered over to his normal chair in the back row. Throughout practice, Rachel could swear that she felt his eyes burning into the back of her head. Perhaps it was just wishful thinking? She decided to be brave at one point in the middle of a solo by Mercedes. She quickly turned her head to look behind her and sure enough, Noah was looking straight at her. Redness shot up her neck and onto her cheeks. He just winked at her and continued to watch, unlike most guys, who would have looked away when they'd been busted. That confidence, that strong belief in himself that he was McKinley's ultimate stud, was exactly why Rachel was more sure than ever that she needed to have sex with Noah. And if it didn't happen soon, she felt like she was going to burst into flame.

As Glee practice was over, Rachel watched the members begin to file out. She hung around, realizing that Noah was still in the back of the room. Finally, she realized that he wasn't going to say anything so she grabbed her stuff and headed toward the door. Just as she stepped out into the hallway, she heard Noah's voice.

"Hey, Berry!"

She turned around, trying hard to supress her grin but unsuccessful at doing so. "Yes, Noah?"

He walked up to her, shouldering his backpack and shoving his hands in his pockets. "Wanna babysit again tomorrow? I could really use your help again."

Rachel did a mental "hurrahhh" and said, "Yes, Noah….absolutely! Same time?"

"Same time."

"Great! I will see you then."

"Thanks, Berry."

As she turned to walk away, she heard him yell behind her, "And be sure to wear something sexy for me again. I like it when you show me your goods."

Rachel grinned to herself and practically skipped to her car. _Yes yes yes! If this keeps up, I will no longer be a virgin by the end of next week!_


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's note: I'm sorry for the delay on updating this story. We've had massive, major family drama that has left me emotionally drained and unable to think about much. I've opened this document several times to work on it but just end up staring at it before I finally close it and go lie on the bed and watch mindless TV (Glee-less TV, I might add. *****sigh*) Anyway, I'm starting to feel better so I decided to force myself to resume. I haven't written smut in YEARS but lucky for me, I can easily picture Mark Salling in various states of smuttiness so it really wasn't that hard (that man is HOT!) I don't think this chapter ends the story completely but I don't know where to go next….yet. Suggestions? **

* * *

Rachel Berry was supremely annoyed with herself. As she changed clothes for the seventh time, she admonished herself for acting like a schoolgirl. Granted, she _was_ a schoolgirl. However, other than her exceptionally brief crush on Mr. Schuester, Rachel usually prided herself on staying away from typical "schoolgirl" activities. She never loaded her face up with makeup (which was full of harsh chemicals that could cause irreversible damage to her skin.) She never gossiped. She never even spent hours at the mall just trying on shoes. But as she stood in front of her full-length, lit mirror, preparing to leave for Noah's house in a few minutes for her second round of babysitting, she realized that was the problem with this entire situation – Noah Puckerman was turning her into nothing more than a vain schoolgirl. Well….okay….a horny vain schoolgirl. She felt herself grow warm whenever she thought about having sex with him. And admittedly, she had been thinking about it all too often lately. Ever since that kiss, she couldn't get it out of her mind. With the same steely determination of which she approached everything, she was certain to see this thing through. Her first thought this morning (besides her normal "I am a star pep talk") was that she wanted – no, needed – this to end TONIGHT if possible. Waiting was killing her. She didn't believe in waiting for much of anything so why, when it was obvious that Noah was into her, would she wait if she didn't have to? Her purse now had a 3-pack of condoms ("Thin for maximum sensation" had appealed to her as she stood in the family planning aisle at CVS) neatly tucked inside. She put on her favorite perfume (Philosophy's Pure Grace), ensuring it was dabbed behind her ears, on her wrists, and between her breasts for good measure. Her black dress wasn't too dressy for the occasion once she paired it with cute strappy sandals. The dress clung to her curves and ended mid-thigh. The ankle-straps of her sandals accentuated her elliptical-toned legs. Her toes were painted candy-apple red. And her ace in the hole? Tonight, she was entering the dangerous world of Noah Puckerman sans panties.

* * *

Puck was fucked. He knew it. The second Rachel walked into his living room wearing a short black dress and sporting bright red toes, he knew he was absolutely, 100% equivocally fucked. And not in a good way. Ever since his invitation for another "babysitting" job for Rachel yesterday, he had felt guilty. He knew full well that the second the invitation was out of his mouth, it was phony. Tonight, he had no intention of taking a nap and leaving Rachel alone with his daughter. Instead, he was going to make sure that Anna was safely tucked into her bed. And then he was going to tuck Rachel into HIS bed, where he would spend a good, full hour defiling her with his tongue before he finally gave her what she obviously wanted. And that was the problem….fatherhood had provided him with a fucking moral compass that told him Rachel deserved better. Sure, prior to the arrival of Anna, he knew right from wrong but that never actually stopped him from _doing_ wrong (the whole pot-laced cupcakes for Artie's bake sale were testament to that.) Several times since Anna had been born, he caught himself thinking like…._gulp_….a dad. So when Rachel walked in looking like sex in pair of sandals, the conflict in his head was raging. On one hand, he knew that getting between Rachel Berry's thighs would be a huge score. This is what the old Puck wanted. But the matured Puck realized that Rachel deserved more than just a quick screw. He knew she was a virgin and couldn't help but think she deserved a better first time than he had given Quinn, drunk on wine coolers and high on the idea of sneaking behind Finn's back. He had no idea what he was going to do but he'd better decide pretty fuckin' fast because she looked so hot that he wasn't sure a mix of willpower and morality was going to do him any good tonight.

"So Noah…is Anna sleeping?"

Puck pulled himself from his "Angel Puck/Devil Puck" internal argument and forced himself back into the present. "She's in bed right now, but for how long, I don't know. She was awake for about three hours before taking a bottle and finally giving into sleep so she will probably sleep for quite a while. But that girl is like her Pops – too much into life to get much sleep."

Rachel smiled at his reference to himself as "Pops." Noah had really taken to fatherhood. Despite the fact that he was now a teenaged statistic and his chances at a successful future had been severely diminished, she knew he was going to work hard to provide for Anna. And she loved him for it….it a friendly, "I want you to sex me up" kind of way, of course.

"Wanna watch TV? " Puck asked as he flopped down on the couch.

"Sure." Rachel fluffed her skirt and sat down, pulling her legs up and tucking her skirt in around her. She kept tugging at the edging, like she was nervous. He looked at her out of the corner of his eye. She was acting odd.

They stared at the television for a while, neither one saying anything but both of them with hundreds of thoughts swirling through their brains. Puck looked over at her again, admiring her profile. The dress hugged her breasts, which looked smaller tonight without the obvious help of her push-up bra. He noticed that her chest was moving up and down, her breathing obviously irregular. And her face and chest were flushed. His eyes grew wide as realization hit him: Rachel was horny! He grinned widely and felt himself become slightly aroused. Devil Puck was starting to win the moral argument. He decided to play with her for a bit.

"Rachel, are you okay? You seem….tense."

Rachel jumped at the sound of her name. She looked over to him, her mouth agape. "I'm just fine, Noah…why do you ask?"

"I don't know," he said as she scooted closer to her. "You are acting kind of……" He paused, putting his arm around her shoulders so that he could whisper in her ear, "….horny."

Rachel lurched upward and Puck laughed. Busted!

"Noah….I have no idea what you're talking about!" Turning to glare at him, she placed her hands on her hips in a weak attempt to look indignant. She was supremely embarrassed. The entire time they had been sitting there, the only thing she could think was, _I'm not wearing panties and Noah is right there and he smells like soap and after shave and his arms look so lovely and I'm not wearing panties and we're alone and I want to have sex with him and I'm not wearing panties._ Obviously more skilled at this whole sexual tension thing than her, he'd sniffed her out like a cat hunting a mouse. She finally decided it was now or never.

Coming to stand in front of him, she took a deep breath before diving in. "Noah, I have been thinking for quite a while now that I need to make a change in my life. As you are aware, my relationship with Finn did not end well as he was obviously still in love with Quinn. While we enjoyed a certain level of intimacy, we never really reached full, complete intimacy….."

Puck felt his brain grow scrambled. "Berry, what the hell are you talking about?"

"…..I want to lose my virginity and I want you to be the one to take it because, despite our obvious differences, I am very attracted to you and can't think of a better person to entrust this with and I hope you will consider it before completely rejecting me and sending me out the door, humiliated and still very much a virgin." She spat the last word out like it was a description for something putrid and vile. Instead of being embarrassed, she stared straight into Puck's eyes. She noticed as his hard glance softened, his eyes becoming dark and unreadable. Rachel's breath caught in her throat as she waiting for his answer. Finally, it came.

Puck reached out, grabbed her arm, and pulled Rachel onto his lap, situating her legs on either side of his thighs so that she was fully straddling him. He grabbed her head and pulled it down, pressing his lips hard against her. Their kiss was long and deep as tongues swirled and fingers danced across soldiers. Ending the kiss, he looked up at her, noticing her beet-red face.

"What, Rach?"

"Rachel squeezed her eyes shut and put her head on his shoulder.

"What?" He asked again with a mix of annoyance and concern.

She pulled her head back and looked up into his eyes. Then she whispered, "I'm not wearing any panties."

Puck looked down at the juncture of her thighs, covered by her dress. He felt himself instantly go hard. Closing his eyes, he groaned.

"You're trying to kill me. WHY are you going commando?"

She just stared at him, not answering. Finally, she shrugged her shoulders, indicating that she really didn't know why, exactly, that she had left her house without underwear.

Puck leaned forward. I have a secret…..I'm going commando, too." He then pressed himself against her, rubbing his denim-covered erection against her nakedness. Rachel was pretty sure that at that moment, she could die happy. Flames of fire shot through her body and she moaned, pushing herself down on him. His hands went under her skirt, caressing her bare ass. He began rubbing himself against her, mimicking the movements of lovemaking. He reached up and kissed her neck, sucking the flesh between his teeth. She shivered and reached down at his waist to tug at his shirt. He allowed her to remove his shirt before moving back to caress her shoulders and her neck. Her hands moved up her body and she began pulling at her breasts through her dress.

"Let me see you, Rach," he whispered. She smiled and pulled her arms through her sleeves, shoving her dress and bra down in one motion. Prim, proper Rachel Berry took over and she immediately tried to cover herself. He grabbed both her wrists in his left hand and pulled her arms behind her.

"No, Rach. Let me look…."

She closed her eyes in embarrassment as his eyes travelled over her breasts. They were larger than her frumpy school clothes made them look. Her nipples were dark brown, tiny, and pointed with arousal for him. He leaned down, clasping a nipple in between his lips, sucking hard as he looked up to meet her eyes. Rachel bucked and tried to free her hands but he just pinned them tighter behind her. With his free hand, he lifted her skirt up and pushed her legs apart. Meeting and holding her gaze, his fingers traveled through the curls at the juncture of her thighs and then spread her open. Bending down to suck on her neck, he slid his index finger inside her. She cried out, the feeling unbelievable. Gently sliding in and out of her, Puck used his thumb to rub her clit. Rachel trembled in his arms, her head rolling back. When he felt her walls start to tighten, he inserted a second finger along with his first. He slowly thrust his fingers in and out of her wetness until she started to cry out. He didn't want her to cum without him so he withdrew his fingers. She grunted in protest, screwing up her face as she looked up at him.

Puck motioned for her to lift herself up. She did, sliding off his lap and stood before him. He unzipped his pants, pulling out his erection. Rachel gazed down at it, her eyes the size of saucers. It was the first time she had actually ever seen a penis. She hadn't expected it to be so thick! And it was….strange looking. But as he palmed his dick, stroking it slowly as he looked up at her, his eyes filled with undeniable desire, she decided maybe it wasn't so strange looking.

"You sure about this, Berry?"

Rachel nodded, unsure of what to do next. Puck reached into his pocket, pulled out a condom, and ripped the package open with his teeth. Sliding it down, he motioned for her to come to him. She straddled him again, the head of his dick poised at her entrance.

"Noah…I….I'm……..I don't know what to do."

He reached up, wrapping his hands in her hair and pulling her gaze to his. "Are you totally sure you want to do this? "

She nodded again. "Please…please do it."

Puck closed his eyes and slowly pushed his hips upward. The head of his dick parted her lips and she gasped. The feeling was nothing less than intense. He moved his hands down to her hips, grasping her firmly. "This is going to hurt but only for a minute."

She shook her head. With one quick thrust upward, he shoved her down on him. She cried out at the shocking sensation of pleasure-laced pain. Her eyes squeezed tight, she felt herself slowly begin to adjust to him as the pain subsided. She felt so full…like she could burst. As Puck felt the tenseness begin to leave her body, he began slowly guiding her up and down with his hands on her hips. He gritted his teeth, sure he was going to blow his load at any second because she was so fucking tight. She was making little mewly, strangling sounds in her throat as he slid in and out of her. Her eyes open wide now, she stared directly into his, which only served to make him increase his speed. He bent down and latched a nipple between his teeth. Biting it a little harder than he should have, he worried for a second when Rachel cried out. But when she croaked out "more" he realized that she was kinky and bit her nipple again. She started chanting his name (saying "Puck" instead of "Noah" because THIS was definitely more of a Puck thing than a Noah thing) and he realized she was close to cumming. Grabbing her tight against him, he sank himself completely inside her. Making a quick shifting motion, suddenly she was beneath him on the couch. Spreading her wide, he lifted her hips with his hands and began moving with intense force and speed. Her head was thrashing side to side and she cried out at the friction and the strange heat spreading across her belly. He grabbed one of her ankles and threw her calf over his shoulder, ensuring that every thrust went into her to the hilt. He couldn't get far enough inside her tight heat. Maybe it was because he hadn't been laid in forever, or maybe because it was Rachel, but it was so fuckin' amazing that he knew he couldn't last much longer. Looking down, he watched as his dick slid in and out of her. He looked down at her face and realized she was watching it too – the condom glistening in the light as he pulled almost all the way out of her before shoving himself all the way back in. Knowing that he was seconds away, he took her clit between his fingers and rubbed hard. That was it for Rachel. She screamed out (without any of the flair he expected from a natural performer) as her world shattered and her orgasm finally reached her. As she spasmed around him, crying out his name, Puck emptied himself into her. It was only then that he decided: in this case, morals be damned.


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's note: Thanks for all the comments and suggestions I received last night and today! I figured out where I'm going with this story (I couldn't sleep last night because I was thinking about it!) This chapter still doesn't end the story though....I think Chapter 6 will wrap everything up. Now that I am addicted to fanfiction, though, I'm beginning to think about my next story. It will involve Puck/Rachel because I simply must make it happen, even if it's only on here and not out there. I believe we can all survive this hiatus until April together. Puckleberry fans - UNITE!!!!**

* * *

"Mercedes, I don't see how you can argue that Tyra is still a total diva," Kurt sighed as he followed Mercedes into the doors of McKinley High.

"She's still on America's Top Model, isn't she?"

"Yes, I'll give you that. However, you have to admit that her talk show has lowered her "diva" stock considerably. That show is simply awful and......" Kurt stopped talking as he looked at the sight in front of him. Mercedes stopped walking when she noticed Kurt had fallen behind and she turned and looked back at him.

"What?" She asked, her arms spread open.

"Look...." Kurt pointed down the hallway. Mercedes followed his gesture and spied Rachel Berry standing at her locker. Only she didn't look like the normal Rachel Berry. Her hair was pulled into a loose ponytail on the top of her head and she was wearing tight-fitting jeans and a short-sleeved black top. Her skin was flushed and she was just standing there motionless, staring into her locker. Her face had a dreamy appearance, like she was smiling into another world.

"Oh my God, Kurt....do you think......"

Kurt cut Mercedes off. "Absolutely. There is only one thing on the planet that would make Rachel go completely goofy. And I have seen that look on the face of girls in these halls many times before....She had sex!"

Mercedes' mouth opened and closed again. "Kurt, that's what it looks like. But it's Rachel. RACHEL, Kurt! She didn't do it with Finn, we know, because we never, ever saw that look on her face. So WHO?"

Kurt smiled, pulling his back tightly against his shoulder. "I don't know, Mercedes, YET. But I will find out. Today, that is our mission....."

* * *

Rachel was torn between mortification and ecstasy as she stood at her locker. Every time she thought about last night, her face would become flushed and she would start grinning like she'd been awarded her first Oscar. Unfortunately for her, her thoughts flashed back to the previous evening's affair approximately every 14 seconds, meaning she was trapped in a lusty, dazed haze. And then she would remember how she had basically seduced Noah Puckerman and she would be overcome by sheer embarrassment. As she looked around her, she wondered if anyone could tell. Was it obvious when one lost one's virginity? What about when one lost one's virginity to Noah Puckerman? Based on his history, she knew she wasn't the first person to walk down the halls of McKinley having just been deflowered by Noah. She repeatedly reminded herself that "Lose my virginity" was now something she could check off her Life To Do list. AND she now had the emotional ability to draw upon those particular feelings during her performances, thereby increasing her overall star power. That had been her true goal, right? Right? _No, Rachel…..wrong. Be honest with yourself. You did it because you WANTED to do it….. And you wanted to do it with __him__._

Rachel shoved her books into her bag and closed her locker. Turning, she leaned against it and closed her eyes. She was glad she got to school early this morning. That way, she could be in her first period classroom long before Noah even got to school. She was not ready to see him. If she did, she knew she'd give herself away. She didn't know if she'd throw herself on him, kiss him, or ramble like a fool. Even though the Noah she was with yesterday was very different from the one who used to throw cold drinks in her face and egg her house, she was still very shy, almost afraid to encounter him in the halls, especially today! How did one approach the person with whom she had just shared the most intimate moment of her life? All she knew was that right now, she couldn't see him. Thanks to his many Slushie facials, Rachel had become adept at avoiding Noah. And she planned to do just that today. She didn't plan on avoiding him for long....just until she figured out what, exactly, she was going to say.

* * *

Puck sauntered down the halls of McKinley with a glint in his eye that hadn't been there in a while. Several of the new Cheerios recruits turned to look at him as he walked past. _Hell yeah, bitches, look_, he thought. _I have got my mojo back so watch out._ As difficult as it was for him to admit, his encounter with Rachel last night had shook him to his core. He never expected her to be so passionate, eager, and well….hot. He woke up several times through the night in a cold sweat before forcing himself into a cold shower this morning. Dammit, he needed to see her. He just wanted to make sure she was okay, that's all. Losing your virginity is a big thing for girls, he knows_. And losing your virginity to Noah Puckerman is an even bigger thing_, he though. _Hell yeah_. Now where the fuck was she?

* * *

If anyone ever actually paid attention to Rachel, they might have assumed she was doing some undercover spy work the way she skulked through the halls between classes. By lunch, she had zipped into the restroom three different times, pretending to check her hair in the mirror. At lunch, she practically snuck up to the lunchroom doors, scanning the crowd carefully. She saw him sitting at a table in the corner and slowly backed out, making sure she hadn't been seen. It did not, however, go unnoticed by Kurt, who saw the entire thing and informed Mercedes that the boy who Rachel slept with had their same lunch period based on her reactions. They were excited that they could narrow down the field until they realized that several hundred boys were in the lunchroom right then. Well, damn. Oh well! Undeterred, they kept at their sleuthing.

Right after lunch, Rachel was beginning to relax. She had managed to make it through most of class without seeing Noah. She was actually dying to see him….she'd never wanted to see him so bad in her life. But she was afraid she'd run up to him and start babbling like she did the day Mrs. Schuester gave them all Vitamin D. She needed, for the first time in her sixteen years, to play it cool. As she turned a corner, she was horrified to see him heading directly toward her. She looked to her left and saw no escape. To her right was a darkened classroom. Without thinking, she vaulted through the door, closing it and hiding until she knew he was out of sight. When the coast was clear, she continued to class. She knew that she would have to face him in Glee just a little while from now and she was preparing herself for that encounter. She would be ready by then.

Fifteen minutes into class, her cell phone vibrated. Careful not to draw attention to herself (who ever texted her anyway?), she looked down at her phone and saw that there was a message from Noah.

Noah: _ Why are you avoiding me?_

Rachel: _I have no idea what you're talking about._

Noah: _I saw you practically dive bomb into an empty classroom when you saw me coming just a few minutes ago._

Rachel: _ I was looking at something._

Noah: _Bullshit. Meet me in the choir room in 5 minutes._

Rachel: _I'm in the middle of class!_

Noah: _You have to pee._

Sighing, Rachel raised her hand and asked to be excused.

When she stepped inside the choir room, Noah was already waiting for her. He was leaning against the wall, hands shoved in his pockets, one foot propped up against the wall. He looked up when he saw her and scowled.

"Berry.....why the hell have you been avoiding me today?"

She was taken aback by the anger in his voice. He walked up to her, standing just a few inches away. She closed her eyes, taking in the heat and scent coming from his body. The closeness of him sparked intense feelings, instantly transporting her back to last night on the couch.

"Hello...Berry......Earth to Berry!" His voice brought her back. She looked up at him and answered, in all honesty, "I don't know why I'm avoiding you. I'm embarrassed I guess."

Noah was really mad now, she could tell. "Embarassed? Embarassed that you slept with me?"

She was quick to correct him. "No, no, not at all! I'm embarrassed that I acted like a harlot and basically seduced you!"

Noah stared at her, dumbfounded for a moment. Then he began laughing. Stepping close to her, he wrapped his arms around her waist, pulled her lower body flush against his, and linked his fingers behind her back. He looked into her big brown eyes and felt his heart do a little flippity, pitter-pat thing that unnerved him a bit. "Look, Berry. After last night, there is really little room for dishonesty between us. And can I just say that you, in no way, seduced me. I INTENDED for last night to happen. Why do you think I invited you over? I don't need help babysitting my own daughter. But I did need a reason to get you in my house, didn't I? And if you remember, I conveniently had a condom in my pocket. Think what you want of me but I promise that I don't usually carry condoms around my own house "just in case" I may trip and fall into some pussy!"

Rachel, despite his vulgar terminology, couldn't help but laugh. She felt the tenseness dissolve from her chest and she relaxed into his arms a bit. "I'm sorry, Noah. This is new to me, you know? I've never not been a virgin before."

"Well relax, Berry. But don't avoid me anymore, got it?"

"Yes, Noah….I promise."

"Good….now get back to class. I know it's killing you to miss it." With that, he slapped her on the ass and strode through the choir room doors and back out into the hallway.

* * *

When Glee practice finally arrived, Kurt and Mercedes got there as fast as they could. They wanted to be seated for the show when Rachel arrived. Throughout the day, their conversation had been almost solely focused on Rachel. They had surmised, after a short debate, that the person Rachel had been with also had to be a member of Glee. She was far too low on the social ladder to go outside her comfort zone and that meant that Glee was it. This narrowed the list of potential mates down considerably to just Mike, Matt, Finn, Puck, Artie, and the guys from the band. Kurt suggested they watch Rachel as each guy walked through the door. Her reaction would give her away, Kurt knew. The way she used to moon over Finn every time he breathed had proven that Rachel wore her lust on her sleeve. This would be so easy.....

As people began filtering in through the doors, Kurt whispered, "the show's starting" to Mercedes. Both stared at Rachel intently as she sat down in her normal chair, arranging her music on the stand in front of her. Mike walked through the door and Kurt perked up. Looking at Rachel.....nothing.

Next Finn came in. Again, no reaction, not even the batting of an eyelash.

Matt sauntered in right behind him but Rachel just continued to study her music.

Puck walked in next. Rachel continued to lo......_wait a second, _thought Kurt. Rachel's face began to change to pink and then crimson and finally fire-engine red even as she continued to supposedly peer intently at her music. Mercedes and Kurt looked at each other, eyes wide in utter shock. Puck walked up to Rachel, leaned down, whispered something in her ear, and then kissed the top of her head before continuing to his seat. Rachel was now totally red-faced and grinning like an idiot.

As he walked away, Rachel replayed his words over and over in her head. "I know you're sore today. The only way to ease the soreness away is to stretch those same muscles again. Meet me after practice and I'll give you a ride back to my house so that we can....continue this."

Before she could stop herself, her hand shot up.

"Yes, Rachel?"

"Mr. Schue....I'm not feeling well today and don't believe it would be beneficial for me, and the rest of the club, to remain for practice. Noah has been kind enough to offer to drive me home. If you don't mind, can we be dismissed?"

Mr. Schuester, perplexed because Rachel had once forced herself through Glee practice with a raging fever, looked back and forth between Noah and Rachel. Finally he said, "That's fine, Rachel. We're not doing much today anyway."

Rachel gathered her things, trying to feign sickness but nearly giddy with anticipation of the afternoon and evening ahead. Puck smiled over at her brightly, stood up, and grabbed his backpack. Walking over to her, he offered her his arm. "Let's get you home and into bed, Rachel. So you can feel better, of course."

Together, they walked out the door of practice. Most people didn't notice. Mercedes and Kurt, however, were sitting slack-jawed, shocked at the scene before them.

"Holy Diana Ross, Mercedes. Rachel went to bed a gleek and woke up a nympho!"

* * *

Puck felt the tremble slowly subside from Rachel's body as she came back down from her high. With a definite "pop" that was almost painful, Puck slid out from between her thighs and collapsed on the bed beside her. She was breathing heavily, her eyes closed and one forearm thrown over her forehead.

"You know….you're right. Using my muscles again really did help ease the pain."

Puck smiled to himself. "Told ya."

They lay there in silence for a few minutes, enjoying the quiet of the house. Puck's mom was at work, Anna was with Quinn, and his sister was playing at a friend's house. He was glad because even if someone had been home, they probably would have done exactly what they just did. But at least Rachel didn't have to be quiet about it....and she certainly wasn't quiet.

Puck rolled to his side, facing Rachel. Other than her bra, which had been shoved below her breasts in their quick retreat to his bedroom as soon as they arrived from their ditching of Glee practice, she was totally naked. Her body was small but lithe. He smiled as he thought about how much he loved seeing the normally steely Rachel come completely unhinged when he slid himself inside her. He knew he was in dangerous waters. Her could become addicted to her enthusiasm. Hell, he could become addicted to her, period. Puck reached up and rolled her left nipple between his fingers. Sliding over to her, he flicked his tongue along her lips before forcing her lips open and into a deep kiss. She stirred under him, kissing him back with passion. He felt himself already growing hard again.

"Noah?" she asked between kisses.

"Yeah?"

"Can we…" she began as she kissed his chest, "go take" she continued as she gently bit at his nipple, "a shower?"

He stopped kissing her and looked down at her. Cocking one eyebrow, he asked hopefully, "together?"

"Sure."

He had awoken a sleeping giant….._Fuck yeah!_


	6. Chapter 6

SIX WEEKS LATER

When the sun began to climb over Lima that Saturday morning, there was at least one person awake inside the Puckerman home. Puck was propped up in bed, gently rubbing Anna's back. She was curled up against his bare chest, fast asleep. His head bent down, his nose buried in her soft hair, he inhaled the scent of baby powder that seemed to come from within her tiny body. She had woken up in the middle of the night, fussy and hungry. With her sleeping on him, listening to the soft in and out of her breath, he felt more relaxed and at peace than he had at any time since Thursday morning, when IT happened. IT being the day that he and Rachel had sex at school for the first time. At 6:58 in the morning, they slipped into the band room and opened the closet door. Inside the huge instrument closet was another door that led to a tiny, rarely used storage room. Inside was a tall metal storage container that was perfect for "extracurricular" purposes. Picking Rachel up, he sat her on the container, unzipped his jeans, pushed her panties aside, and shoved himself inside her. They worked themselves into a frenzied state and both went wide-eyed as he came deep inside her, realizing only at that moment that they had forgotten to use a condom. Puck was near hyperventilation when Rachel assured him that it was physically impossible for her to get pregnant this time of the month considering her cycle was very regular and her period would start tomorrow. Relaxing slightly, he couldn't help but be a little pissed at himself. Okay, a lot pissed at himself. The incident had shaken him to his very foundation. The old Puck wouldn't have given it a second thought. It was just a nanosecond of "oops" that would have been forgotten by lunch. But the newer, wiser Puck, couldn't help but think that if it had been at a different time of the month, Anna could be a big sister in nine short months. And that thought made Puck want to fling himself off a cliff. To father two children before he graduated high school would forever seal his fate as a "Lima loser" and he just couldn't let that happen.

It had been six weeks since Puck and Rachel had begun their "arrangement." Since the night on the couch, their relationship had turned into a comfortable one involving hanging out and lots and lots of sex. As he eased Anna back into sleep, he couldn't stop thinking about Rachel and the whole convoluted situation. Actually, if he was honest with himself, he had spent most of his time thinking about Rachel lately when he wasn't actually with her. But he seemed to think best when he had his daughter in his arms. Anna Puckerman, in her fifteen weeks of life, had helped to bring more clarity to Puck's life than anything else in the previous 17 years. When he looked into those eyes that so closely mirrored his own, everything made sense. It was now, as he sat there with the smallest, greatest gift that he had ever received sleeping peacefully against him, that he knew what he had to do. Things couldn't continue with Rachel as they were.

* * *

Rachel was fast at work on her elliptical trainer when she heard a knock on the front door. Toweling herself off, she raced down the stairs and flung the door open, quite pleased to see Noah standing on the other side of the door holding a baby carrier.

"Noah! I didn't expect to see you today. And with Anna? How great! Come on in."

Rachel stepped aside so that they could enter and then she softly shut the door. Noah sat the baby carrier down on the couch and Rachel rushed over, unbuckled Anna, and cooed into her hair. "Hi Babygirl," she said, using the same term of endearment Noah often used when talking to Anna. "How's beautiful Anna today?" Anna stared up at Rachel with wide eyes before finally giving her a big, toothless grin. Rachel smiled up at Noah, who stood silently watching the exchange with a serious look on his face. Rachel could tell that something was off.

"Is everything okay? We didn't have plans to meet today because of the whole "time of the month" thing, I thought."

"Yeah....everything is okay. I just needed to see you....to talk to you."

Puck flopped himself down on the couch next to her and Anna. Digging out a bottle from the diaper bag, he handed it to Rachel. She situated Anna in her lap and began feeding her, gently rocking her back and forth as she ate. She focused all her attention on Anna because she could tell that something just wasn't right with Noah. He seemed tense and like he wanted to say something...but he wasn't talking. She wasn't used to "serious Noah" and shockingly, didn't know what to do or say. The suspense, which grew with each passing minute where nothing was said, was killing her. Finally, even though she was afraid of the answer, she asked, "What did you need to talk about?"

Puck stood up, clapped his hands together, and took a deep breath. She could tell her was preparing for a speech and speeches were never, ever good. "Rachel….these past six weeks have been amazing. Sure, you've worn me out because of your insatiable need for _this,_" he said, putting his hand lewdly on his crotch. Rachel reddened and smiled. "But anyway….while things have been awesome, they can't continue like this." Puck stopped talking, watching Rachel's face as her smile slowly faded, realization coming into her eyes. She started to speak but he put up his hand to stop her. "I'm not finished talking."

She nodded. He continued. "We've spent hours together lately. Sometimes we were too busy to talk but a lot of the time, we really did just talk. Despite your incessant babbling and use of big words, I really like you. And I realized that you deserve more than just being my secret, closeted whore." Rachel cringed at his description but admitted to herself that he was right. "Since Anna was born – well, actually since I found out that Anna existed and was going to be born, I've been doing a lot of thinking. I've been changing so much. Being a dad, even when the circumstances aren't great, is an awesome thing. Anna has made me wake up and see that the old Puck, the Puck who created her, wouldn't be very good at raising her, or at anything else for that matter. I'm not the guy I used to be….and I can't treat you like the old Puck would have treated you. And that's exactly what I've been doing….So I decided, after having a long talk with Anna, that we need to end things as they are."

Puck stood silently a few feet away, just looking at her. He watched tears began to pool in her eyes as she realized that she was being dumped. In a flash, he was on his knees beside the couch where she sat.

"So….so it's over?" She choked out.

"Yes….this secret sex thing has got to stop."

A tear slipped down her cheek. He reached up to wipe it away and she flinched when his hot thumb touched her cheek. Had she not been holding Anna, who had fallen asleep, she would probably be standing up, screaming at him by now. But her concern for Anna kept her firmly seated and quiet.

"I…" she sniffled, "thought you were enjoying this thing, Noah."

"I was, Rachel….but not anymore."

She nodded, not saying anything. Tears fell freely and Noah couldn't take it more. "Rachel, we need to make this official. I said the fuck buddy thing had to stop. I didn't say that WE had to stop."

She looked over at him, obviously confused. He smiled, standing to gently remove Anna from her arms. Laying the baby down on the couch, he turned back to Rachel. Grabbing her hands, he pulled her up and against him. "What I am trying to say….and dammit I'm not good with words….is that we can't be "secret lovers" anymore like in that bad 80s song. We CAN be a couple…." Puck took a deep breath, about to say the thing he NEVER said. "I love you, Rachel Berry, and I want you on my arm in the halls, not pretending that we're just casual Glee friends and certainly not sneaking around, having clandestine sex, even as freakin' awesome as it is."

Fresh tears poured down Rachel's cheeks and she leaned against his chest. He ran his hand over the back of her head, loving the feeling of her silken hair between his fingers. She sniffled into his shirt. "I thought you were dumping me."

Puck pulled back from her and kissed her forehead. "No, God no… I know I never say the right thing and I'm sorry I made you cry. I just had to get it all out. I practiced what I was going to say on the way over and Anna started crying too. I probably should have taken that as a cue that it wasn't right but I didn't….I'm so sorry I upset you. I didn't mean to."

"That's okay. At least I'm not being dumped."

"So….do you want to be an official couple?"

Rachel launched herself against him again, pressing her head against his chest. "I do, Noah….I love you, too. I have for weeks but was too afraid to say anything."

Puck tucked her against him, laying his chin on the top of her head as he wrapped his arms tighter around her. "So you're officially my girlfriend, now…. Sweet. I can't wait to introduce my Jewish girlfriend to my mother. She's probably going to cry!"

"Noah?"

"Yes, baby?"

"Can we still have a lot of sex? I mean….more band room kind of stuff, but with a condom this time of course?"

His chest shook as he laughed. That was _his_ Rachel….full of love, talented at everything she did, highly intelligent, and always horny. Damn, he was one lucky stud.

**

* * *

Author's Note: And so this little story comes to a close. But I leave you with a happy ending because, well....they deserve it! Writing this story has made me fall even more in love with the idea of these two characters together (actually, writing this story, reading all your great stories out there, and watching all the awesome Rachel/Puck videos on YouTube for inspiration). So I will be back at it, working on another Puckleberry story very soon. I'm working on story ideas now. (My husband has suggested I write a story about how they go camping and end up face-to-face with Bigfoot – I think I'll pass on that one.) I want to thank all of you for reading, subscribing, and commenting on this story. I'm adoring this Glee fanfiction community!!!**


End file.
